


Catch Me When I Fall

by Bittodeath



Series: Pre's Consorts - Omegaverse AU [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Pre Vizsla, Alpha/Omega, Cunnilingus, Good Pre, Implied Relationships, Knotting, M/M, Omega Jango Fett, Omega Verse, Porn, body image issues, mentionned Anakin/Pre, mentionned Rex/Pre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: [Pre's Consorts AU] - AU in which Pre is Mand'alor and has Jango, Anakin and Rex as his mates. After long, angsty miscommunication, Jango finally feels safe enough having sex with Pre.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Pre Vizsla
Series: Pre's Consorts - Omegaverse AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121432
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49
Collections: Pre's Consorts





	Catch Me When I Fall

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, Jango bore Boba, as he asked to have the embryo implanted in his womb. This is the pregnancy he had referred in this.

Jango gasps, clinging onto the sheets, instinctively trying to close his thighs around the Alpha licking between them. He doesn’t let him, and Jango whines and arches. That tongue feels so good, diving inside, nose nuzzling the sensitive place between his cunt and his cock, and he finally feels safe being this exposed. His alpha wants him. Even old, and broken, and damaged. His alpha wants him with fervour and worships him and waits for him, and-

“Ah! Pre!” he calls, arching, when long fingers sink easily into him, thrusting deep and crooking - it’s not what he expected and it’s so good, he feels like he’s about to shake apart.

His alpha gives one last lick to his dripping slit and looks up, blue eyes gone dark with want, all his lower face shining with slick, but his fingers inside aren’t stilling and _ka’ra_ Jango wants, he wants this so much, he can’t believe he went without this for so long.

“Something you want?” Pre asks, licking his lips, looking proud of giving him so much pleasure, just _giving_ when Jango thought for years he only wanted to _take_.

“Mount me”, he breathes, and this time, Pre stills completely and looks up.

He looks like Jango dropped an entire fighter on him and it kinda makes him want to laugh. That’s not part of their agreement - at least, Jango never offered _like this_ before. Expected to _be_ mounted, no matter his opinion on the thing. Their relationship is clearer now, at least.

“You sure?” Pre asks in a low voice, and Jango lifts an eyebrow at the younger man.  
“I wouldn’t tell you to if I weren’t”, he replies. “Get in me, alpha.”

Rex praised him when he came back from his bedroom weeks earlier, smelling satisfied and content, well-fucked. Jango has high expectations, but then, Pre has already proved his mouth is a deadly weapon. The alpha scrambles up from his belly and opens the nightstand, from which he retrieves a contraceptive shot, injecting it in his thigh with little fumbling. Jango is on suppressants still, but given what happened with Anakin… well. It only raises his respect of the Alpha that he takes this precaution.

“Can I knot you?” Pre asks in a hush, looking fervent, and fuck it’s such a boost to Jango’s ego.  
“Yeah”, Jango replies. “Come here”, he adds, motioning for him to come up to him.

He loves how Pre looks at him while he naked on his bed, wet and willing, like he’s the most precious thing in the universe. Pre covers him and kisses him, deep and soft, reverent, and Jango almost tells him he won’t break but… it’s nice to be treated this way.

“How do you want it?” Pre asks, his hard, hot length dragging against Jango’s folds and _ka’ra_ if that doesn’t send a shudder through him.

Jango hums, kneels up and turns, ready to present, only to find himself pulled into Pre’s lap, the alpha’s hand over his chest as he guides him to him.

“Only present for me if you really mean it”, Pre whispers in his ear, kissing his cheek and guiding himself to his cunt. “I have no wish to make you feel humiliated when you do me a favour.”

Jango shivers, and lets out a broken moan when Pre finally lets him sink down on him. He’s quite thick, just how Jango likes it, filling him to the brim without hurting, throbbing already. Pre wraps his arms around him, holding him gently, tight but without squeezing too much, and slowly starts to move in his hips in shallow thrusts, nuzzling his nape, his neck, his scent gland, lapping at it. Jango carefully reaches around, holding Pre’s head to his skin and moving with him. The position lets him take him _deep_ , nudging his soft spot, and the sounds are obscene but it makes him shiver and wish for the slap of skin against skin.

His alpha doesn’t want to let him present like a good omega, and in revenge, Jango drops down on him hard, squeezing around the length piercing him. Pre moans, loud and wrecked, and snaps his hips up. _Perfect_. Teeth nip and worry at his neck, without actually piercing skin, and Jango shivers.

“Harder”, he asks, and Pre hums and-

\- pulls out, making him whine in displeasure.

“Everything’s alright”, Pre soothes. “Get your hands on the headboard for support”, he suggests, and Jango shuffles forwards and starts to arch his back enticingly.

His mate finally fills him again, and this time, his thrusts are hard, sharp, making the bed-frame rattle each time and Jango gasps and moans and parts his legs wider to feel him better, to allow wider movements, finally feeling the base widen and the knot start to catch. Pre wraps a hand around his cock and jerks him just as his knot swells completely, locking them together as they fall through orgasm as one. Jango is shaking with how good it feels.

“Good?” Pre mouths against his neck, knot thick and cock still spurting inside of him, and Jango, to his own surprise, starts to purr in a low tone.

“Mmmh, very good”, he praises the younger male, who preens at the compliment. “Now let’s get into a more comfortable position, shall we?”

The Alpha is sheepish when he realizes he didn’t think that far and maneuvering their bodies tied together is going to be quite complicated. It takes careful movements and quite longer than Jango usually likes, but they’re eventually spooning on the bed, Pre’s hand gently rubbing and squeezing his thigh, moving up to his chest, mapping out the stretch marks with reverence. Jango flushes, feeling suddenly self-conscious, and Pre nuzzles his scent gland, lapping at the bite mark he left there years ago.

“You must have looked wonderful while you bore him”, the Alpha whispers, his palm settling over Jango’s womb. “Round, brimming with life, chest heavy with milk… Absolutely divine.”

Jango certainly didn’t expect that, but he happily takes the compliment. He was proud of how his body looked after bearing Boba, before… well, before. He finds himself smiling hesitantly - he’d have thought his mate would only want to breed his younger Omegas, who would look perfect bearing his heirs. But Pre, given his scent, really likes the idea of Jango pregnant.

His silence worries Pre, though, who stills his hand.

“Did I make you uncomfortable, _cyare?”_ he asks softly. “It was not my intention.”  
“It’s fine”, Jango replies. “Didn’t expect it, is all.”  
“Why?” Pre says, sounding baffled. “Jango, you’re _gorgeous_ and I’m- I’m so lucky to be here, to see your beauty for myself. Of course you would look perfect bearing a child, bearing _Boba_.”

Jango gulps at the sound of his son’s name. The way Pre says it with such simple, obvious affection, the way his scent shifts to something familial and loving - well, it’s obvious Pre loves Boba as his own too.

“Thank you”, he whispers softly, not knowing what to say apart from that.  
Pre rumbles, scenting him again, and- it’s nothing like Jango expected, but somehow, it’s perfect.


End file.
